


Door Sixteen

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [16]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comforting lovesick friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16. A Christmas letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteenth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list
> 
> Late again, I'm sorry.  
> Tomorrow is probably not gonna be better because I am gone for the entire day, i'm gonna try to finish as soon as possible.

Jehan was moving to Australia and all of their friends were dropping in for a quick visit or sometimes even to help packing whenever any of them had time.

Currently they were visited by Courfeyrac, who was going through some old boxes with Jehan to decide what would come with them to Australia and what would go into the trash. When they stumbled over the talking christmas hat and Courfeyrac placed it on his head before Jehan could react, Jehan just rolled their eyes. The hat still recited _'Twas the night before Christmas_ , bit it's intensity had decreased a lot over the years and not it just sounded sad and defeated.

“It's July, Courf,” Jehan said.

“It's always Christmas in here,” Courfeyrac told him, placing a hand over his heart.

Jehan thought about that.

“Fair enough,” they decided.

 

"Oh my god, I think I found some of my old stuff," Courfeyrac exclaimed a bit later. He had migrated to cleaning out Jehan's closet.

Jehan came into the bedroom from where they had been packing their pots and pans in the kitchen. "Huh, I thought I burned it all," they said.

Their break up _really_ hadn't been pretty.

"You probably just missed this, because it was on the bottom of your closet," Courfeyrac said. "It's just an old bag."

Jehan stepped closer, looking over Courfeyrac's shoulder. "Isn't this you school bag?"

"Merlin, you're right."

"Very recognizable by the burn marks from-"

"We're not talking about my N.E.W.T.'s potions final!"

Jehan shrugged. "Fine. Have you looked inside?"

"Not yet."

They sat together on the floor, Courfeyrac's bag between them, as Courfeyrac was slowly pulling old quills, his Defense Against The Dark Arts book, a few Chocolate Frog Cards and an old christmas card.

"I can't believe you're the Professor for Defense Against the Dart Arts now and you forgot your school book for it in my closet," Jehan said, Courfeyrac only paying attention with half an ear.

He had turned the card and recognized Combeferre's old handwriting from when they had been kids. It had always been rather neat, though Combeferre had used to have a more curly handwriting, adding artistic spirals to all his first and last letters of a word.

 

_Courf,_

_we're gonna be friends for ever_

_Merry Christmas_

_Ferre_

 

It wasn't much, though Combeferre - like the giant looser that he was - had drawn a heart around the words friends and somehow Courfeyrac couldn't look away from it.

"I'm assuming this is from 'Ferre?" Jehan asked.

Courfeyrac's head shot up and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He'd rather not think too much as to why. "What makes you say that?"

"You were making that dopey grin you always make when it's about 'Ferre," Jehan told him, a knowing smile on their lips.

"I-" Courfeyrac wasn't sure what to say to that, only that his cheeks were turning even redder. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, Courfeyrac," Jehan said and shook their head. Their eyes were almost pitiful, when they looked at Courfeyrac waiting for a proper answer.

"I think I'm gonna make more tea," Courfeyrac announced and fled the room.

The truth was, he was vaguely aware of the fact that his feelings for Combeferre might be not purely platonic, but he was not ready to face them yet. Accepting what ever conclusion he would come to, could potentially ruin their friendship, or at least make it very awkward, and Courfeyrac was not ready to let that happen. Combeferre was the most important person in his life, irreplaceable like Enjolras and all their friends, but he had always been special. Courfeyrac was aware that this could not go well for long and that he really needed to sort this out, first with himself and then potentially with Combeferre, but he was simply too scared to even give it half a thought.

So Courfeyrac let himself focus in his hands as he was pouring himself more tea, while letting his thoughts drift to other things, which was probably why he didn't hear Jehan enter.

"You forgot your card," they said and Courfeyrac jumped, almost spilling tea all over his hands.

Courfeyrac turned and took the card from Jehan, not meeting their eyes. He didn't have to anyway, he could feel their smug grin.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Look," Jehan told him, serious now. "It's okay if you'd rather not talk about this and I don't want to assume things, but I feel like you're standing in your own way right now. And I have never seen you like this."

The silence that followed their words felt heavy, and it took Courfeyrac multiple tries to give an answer.

"I'm just so scared," Courfeyrac finally whispered, dropping all pretence.

"Oh, love."

Jehan carefully took him by the elbow, guiding him to the living room and sitting him down on the couch. "I'm here," they told him, taking his hand in theirs.

Courfeyrac drew in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Jehan was right he was not alone and he had to face this sooner or later.

"I think I'm in love."

Saying out loud made it better and worse at the same time. A weigh was lifted from his shoulders, while at the same time Courfeyrac suddenly felt more like a hormone ridden teenager than he had ever felt like. A hormone ridden teenager with a huge crush and even worse angst.

"Fuck, I'm in love with Combeferre."

Jehan gently patted his shoulder.

"This is gonna ruin everything, Jehan. He is my _best friend_."

Courfeyrac let himself slump forward, putting his face in his hands.

"This will ruin nothing, he could very well feel the same way, Courf," Jehan told him.

Courfeyrac bit his lip, almost afraid to even consider that possibility, "Okay, but what if he doesn't?"

"Then we will figure it out," Jehan said. "And I hereby give you permission to call me whenever you need help."

Courfeyrac's eyes lit up a bit and Jehan had a very distinct feeling that they were going to regret this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi <3


End file.
